no_turning_backfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark Security
It is not the critic who counts; not the man who points out how the strong man stumbles, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena. - ''Theodore Roosevelt The Ark's Safety & Security Agency is responsible for physical & network protection throughout the ship's infrastructure, protecting all of it's crew members, civilian population, equipment, and circulating data. Multiple layers of interdependent systems are utilized on a daily basis, such as patrolling and stationed guards, video surveillance, scanner sweeps, protective barriers and bulkheads, locks, and access control protocols. NO4H, the Vitae's main artificial intelligence, maintains ongoing records and backlogs of all activity from each source of security measures in place to ensure cross-platform consistency. '''Security Centre' (SecCen) Complex Located on the outskirts of the Hub, and one of the largest multi-level/multi-use facilities therein, is Ark Security's primary base of operations and parent to smaller security "sub-stations" throughout each quadrant of the Ark. Official use access points are scattered throughout the Ark via sub-level tunnels. Public access -limited to the 1st Floor only- is gained through the ground floor lobby entrance which faces the Hub's main thoroughfare. The Security Centre Complex as it is known currently has three above ground levels and two sub-levels. Third Floor | Security Command (SecCom) Located at the top level, center ring, SecCom is Ark Security's primary "dispatch and communications" centre and essentially the eyes and ears of it's field Agents and various equipment throughout the Ark. The Chief of Security (CoS) and Deputy CoS are primarily stationed in SecCom. The outer perimeter ring is lined with Official-use offices, meeting rooms, refreshers, and storage closets and lockers. Second Floor | Training & Simulation Facility The secure facility, equipped with the latest training and combat equipment -free from routine encumbrances and other disturbances- is designed to provide performance-oriented training in realistic, tactical and operational environments through use of live and advanced holographic simulators. * Live-fire & holo shooting ranges to improve marksmanship in short, medium, and long-ranged firearms * Variation of holographic indoor/outdoor environments ranging from urban cities and constructs, to harsh forest and jungle terrains. * Training "Octogons" for live or holo-projected opponents. * A "running track" follows along the perimeter of the facility. * Recordings and Stats are kept logged for future critiques, safety, and analysis ( Head Trainer: TBD ''') ( Acting Trainer: Agent Camilla Asara ) '''Second Floor | Armory Large storage facility for all Ark Security firearms, melee weapons, biochemical/crowd control agents, and body armor. Three Quartermasters are stationed within -each running an eight hour shift- and responsible for the proper inventory, inspection, and repair of all official Security-related weaponry as well as final sign-offs on all requisitions. Second Floor | Personnel Tenement Houses all active-duty Agents, each with their own comfortable living quarters similar to that of civilian housing. An outer, middle, and inner ring sections off the quarters, and a large spacious "common area" on the Southern end houses various recreational activities. Generally not all Agents are present at the same time as there are three shifts throughout a 24hr period, and rotations see personnel coming and going throughout the day. First Floor | Lobby and General Office Area Main public access entrance from the Hub, the spacious front lobby leads into reception and secured office areas setup in separate cubical-style layouts with several traditional Law Enforcement and Investigative departments such as: Homicide, Vice & Narcotics, Missing Persons, and Internal Affairs. Official-use elevators are located in the center of the building, and any unauthorized personnel must be escorted by an active-duty Security Agent. Sub-Level | Correctional Facility (Current Warden: Marcus Harrisen) Located directly under the Security Complex, this maximum security and heavily fortified prison is used as short & long-term containment for criminals, fugitives, and others who pose a security risk. Access to the "Intake & Registration" gate is only possible via official-use subway transit through secured access tunnels or by foot through various man-trap bulkhead doors from the front entry of the Security Centre building. Once inside, the main corridor runs the entire length of the circular design, with cells lining along the perimeter, while guard stations, private counseling and interrogation rooms, and the warden's office encompass the inner ring. Each 15ft x 15ft cell is secured by an energy field which not only barricades the cell entryway, but also runs through the wall itself as added protection and early warning detection of any tampering. The blue "honeycomb" patterned energy field is virtually indestructible to physical force, however other elements may have varying degrees of affect. Smaller "holding areas" reside in remote Security Stations throughout the Ark and are temporary until either released or transferred to the main building. Sub-Level | Labs (Current Warder: Walter Hyde) The CSI Labs is located below the main security complex, near the prison. Small in size compared to other laboratories, this lab is dedicated to the solving of cases and crimes that happen on the Ark. The CSI team is relatively small, with few dedicated personnel. It was deemed that not many individuals were needed considering the Ark possessed so many labs and experts of different fields. Personnel Hierarchy Chief Security Officer ( Currently held by: Gavon TreVayne ) The Chief Security Officer (CSO) is one of the Ark's top executives responsible for all aspects of ship's security, including the development, implementation and management of strategies and programs. They oversee the selection and training of Ark Sec personnel as well as the physical security aspects which include such things as bulkhead doors, cameras, biometric scanners, and various entry/exit systems to ensure the Ark is safe for all aboard. They direct personnel in identifying, developing, implementing and maintaining security processes across the Ark to reduce risks, respond to incidents, and limit exposure to liability in all areas of physical, network and data, and personal risk. Deputy CSO ( Currently held by: Jerrol Haas ) Second in Command to the CSO, the Deputy is responsible to facilitate all required tasks of the Chief, whether in his absence or if additional leadership is needed. Lead Investigator ( Currently held by: Jack Reinhardt ) Lead investigators are the point of contact for any criminal case, gathering facts and collecting evidence for the (hopeful) prosecution of a criminal. A lead investigator reviews all incoming information pertaining to a specific criminal matter, such as evidence and witnesses. They may also go to crime scenes and interview potential suspects or witnesses. Some cases may cause the lead investigator to contact other personnel, such as medical examiners and coroners. If incoming information becomes excessive, the lead investigator will delegate responsibilities. When appropriate, it is the responsibility of the lead investigator on a case to ensure necessary information is distributed to any Agents working under their leadership. Dispatch and Communication Agent Responds to in/out bound calls and general communications, Prioritizes calls for service and determines appropriate personnel to respond; dispatches calls for service to available Agents ( Lead Supervisor: Natalie TreVayne ) Agents: Not including the above, there are a total of 200 Security Agents. * ( Investigators ) * ( Patrols ) * ( Riot Squads ) * ( Droid Units ) *'( Drones )' * (will have overall summary of droids and links to each unit's respective page)